The meaning of true Friendship
by Child of Miracles
Summary: Ich will hier nichts verraten, ihr müsst schon selber sehen worum es geht
1. Default Chapter

Vorwort:

Digimon gehört mir nicht, also versucht gar nicht mich zu verklagen.

Es gehört Bandai und Toei und anderen Firmen, die Millionen daran verdienen. 

Da das jetzt klar ist kann die Geschichte ja beginnen. 

Würde mich über konstruktive und nicht so konstruktive Kritik freuen.

Anregungen, Wünsche oder Todesdrohungen alles bitte in die Review schreiben. 

Lasst euch bloss nicht vom Titel irgendwie abschrecken

Ach ja noch was, wer Rechtschreibfehler findet darf sie gerne behalten.

Viel spass beim lesen.

**Digimon 02: The meaning of true Friendship**

**Dein Herz zerbricht  **

Davis war fröhlich. Er hatte auch allen Grund dazu. Dieser Tag konnte eigentlich nur noch besser werden, wahrscheinlich würde er ihn sogar als einen der, wenn nicht als seinen besten Tag auf Erden verbuchen.

Erst die Supernote in Mathe, dann sein famoses Tor im Sportunterricht und zuletzt hatte er auch noch ein riesiges Glück. Wäre dieses nicht gewesen wäre Davis heute schon zweimal umgefallen und beide Male wäre es ziemlich peinlich für unseren Helden gewesen.

Das erste Mal wäre er der neuen Lehrerin vor die Füsse gefallen und hätte ihr so wortwörtlich „zu Füssen gelegen".

Als er an das zweite Mal dachte, machte sich ein rosa Schimmer auf seinen Wangen breit.

Kein Wunder, auf dem Weg in die Umkleidekabine die genau neben der der Mädchen liegt. Er war nicht alleine unterwegs gewesen, ein paar Mädchen aus seiner Klasse waren auch auf dem Weg zur Umkleidekabine.

Jedenfalls rutschte er auf dem frisch gewischten Fussboden aus und wäre mit dem Rücken voran in die Mädchen gefallen, was wahrscheinlich darin resultiert hätte, dass er auf Körperteile der Mädchen gefallen wäre die für jeden Jungen Sperrzone sind. 

Er **_wäre, _ist er aber nicht. **

Es konnte eigentlich nur noch besser werden. _ Das Leben kann so schön sein!_

Im Moment war er auf dem Weg zum Computerraum, wo die anderen alle schon auf ihn warteten. Wie er so dahinlief und über den Tag nachdachte, fing er an zu grinsen.

Solche Tage sollte es öfters geben, dachte er sich.

Eigentlich fehlte nur noch ein kleines Detail und dieser Tag konnte voll und ganz als Erfolg verbucht werden. Er hatte auch schon alles geplant, heute würde er die Liebe von Kari Kamiya gewinnen. 

Er konnte sich das ganze schon vorstellen, sie würde ihm um den Hals fallen.

Als er weiterlief, überlegte er sich ob er seinen Plan nicht auf später verschieben sollte. 

_ Morgen ist ja auch noch ein Tag !_

Mit diesem letzten Gedanken verbannte er seinen supergeheimen, Top secret Plan mit Namen: „Kirschtorte" in die hinterste Ecke seines Gehirns und konzentrierte sich lieber auf das wesentliche. Es gab jede Menge schwarze Türme zu vernichten.

Er konnte es kaum erwarten bis Flamedramon diesen neunen Move, den er Gestern beim schauen eines alten Jackie Chun (_sorry__, konnte mit keinem besseren Namen für einen fiktiven Actionhelden aufkommen)_ gesehen hatte. Sofort nachdem der Film zu Ende war ging er in sein Zimmer und weckte DemiVeemon, die nächsten 2 Stunden verbrachte Davis mit dem digitierten Veemon in seinem Zimmer und versuchte ihm den Move beizubringen. Natürlich wäre da zu erwähnen dass, sein Zimmer danach noch schlimmer aussah als zuvor. Glücklicherweise waren seine Eltern auswärts Essen gegangen und würden erst spät in der Nacht zurückkehren.

Jun übernachtete bei einer ihrer zahllosen Freundinnen und er hatte so sturmfreie Bude.

Unglücklicherweise kamen sie, wie er feststellte, viel früher zurück als erwartet.

Er hatte es gerade noch rechtzeitig geschafft, was ein weiterer Beweis für seine Glücksträhne war.

Er ging um die letzte Ecke vor dem Computerraum und hatte plötzlich so ein dumpfes Gefühl im Magen.

_Oh, Oh, das passiert doch nur immer, wenn etwas schlimmes passiert ist_

Er beschleunigte seinen Gang und war schon wenige Sekunden später vor der Türe. Er wollte den Griff packen um die Schiebetür zu öffnen, als er wieder dieses dumpfe Gefühl in der Magengegend wahrnahm. 

_Normalerweise passiert mir so etwas nur, wenn was schlimmes passieren wird oder das Essen in der Schulkantine war nicht mehr ganz so frisch. Würde mich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht wundern. _

Ihm fuhr ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, als er an das `Essen` aus der Schulkantine dachte. Obwohl das Wort `_Essen_` nicht der richtige Begriff dafür war. Er persönlich dachte `_Giftmüll ` oder  `_Seeschlamm_` wäre treffender._

Als das Gefühl verschwunden war, griff er ein weiteres Mal nach dem Griff und...

„Wo bleibt dieser Davis, kann er nicht einmal pünktlich sein !?!"

...erstarrte.

Davis kannte diese Stimme nur zu gut, Es war die Stimme von Yolei Inoue, Trägerin des Wappens der Liebe. Zu oft musste er sich schon ihr Gemeckere anhören. 

_ Blablabla, Davis du bist das, tu das nicht ... blablabla ,_ dachte er sich mit einem schmunzeln auf den Lippen.

„Du weißt doch, unser grosser Anführer nimmt sich alle Zeit der Welt."

Na klar, das musste ja kommen. T.K. War ja klar, dass er noch seinen Senf dazugeben musste. Seit die beiden sich kannten haben die Beiden nur miteinander gestritten. Sie stritten sich um die kleinsten Dinge, was Davis auf die Nerven ging war aber, dass T.K versuchte jeden seiner Vorschläge ins lächerliche zu ziehen. Davis war klar, dass er nicht der hellste war oder bei Prüfungen die besten Noten bekam, aber deshalb musste T.K noch lange nicht die ganze Zeit drauf rum reiten. 

Ein leiser und kleiner Seufzer entfuhr ihm.

Er hatte ihn mehr als einmal vor den Digirittern zum Affen gemacht. Jeder seiner Fehler wurde zu solch einer Grösse aufgeblasen von Yolei und T.K, mit Lügen voll gepumpt dass Davis allen nur noch als Pausenclown und Hanswurst bekannt war.

Nicht nur bei jedem Treffen der Digiritter, sondern auch in der Schule. 

Das Schlimmste aber war, dass keiner sich traute ihm das ins Gesicht zu sagen. 

Nur hinter seinem Rücken und verschlossenen Türen trauten sie sich.

Im Gegensatz zu der weit verbreiteten Meinung dass Davis so beschäftigt war sich wichtig zu machen, anzugeben und sich zum Deppen zu machen, dass er gar nicht merkte was um ihn herum alles geschah, hörte Davis das Getuschel in den Pausen nur allzu gut. 

Es war ihm aber egal was die Leute von ihm hielten, er war einfach nur enttäuscht von den Leuten die er vor einigen Wochen noch für seine Freunde hielt.           

_Genug... _, dachte er sich und vertrieb die traurigen Gedanken indem er die Augen schloss und sanft seinen Kopf  hin und herschüttelte. Schliesslich öffnete er sie langsam wieder und seine traurige Miene wurde durch seinen üblichen Gesichtsausdruck ersetzt. Er wirkte entschlossen und er trug wieder das charakteristische Lächeln für das er so bekannt war. 

Doch in Wahrheit war ihm nicht nach Lachen zumute. Er hatte seine Maske wieder aufgesetzt. Nur eine Illusion von dem was er mal war und was er wieder sein könnte.

Fröhlich.

„Kommt schon Leute, ich bin mir sicher er kommt jeden Moment."

Cody, Träger des Wappens des Wissens. _ Du weißt ja gar nicht wie recht du hast..._  

Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf, dass vielleicht doch jemand auf seiner Seite war. 

Hoffnung. Was für eine Ironie. 

Er machte sich mental darauf gefasst auf den nächsten verbalen Schlag unter die Gürtellinie. Reflexartig spannte er seine Muskeln am ganzen Körper an. 

Wie ein Holzklotz stand er unbeweglich da und erwartete die Erniedrigung, den Schmerz. 

Auf das was jetzt geschah, hätte er sich noch so gut gefasst machen können.

Er würde jedes Mal auf die gleiche Weise reagieren, egal wie gut er sich darauf vorbereiten würde.

„Ich kann nicht mehr länger auf **_ihn _**warten ! Ich kann auch gut ein, zwei Stunden ohne sein Gerede aushalten. Gehen wir ohne ihn, er wird..."

Den Rest des Satzes hörte er schon nicht mehr, er wollte ihn nicht hören.

Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht war verschwunden.

Er war überrascht, so was hatte er nicht erwartet.

In dieser einen Sekunde zerbrach sein Herz mit einem nur für ihn hörbaren Klirren.

Wie ein besiegtes Digimon, oder noch besser wie ein schwarzes Zahnrad, zerbrach es und schliesslich zerbarsten die einzelnen Scherben zu Staub. Datenstaub , dachte Davis traurig. 

Sein Mund schloss sich und die Überraschung auf seinem Gesicht wurde durch ein bitteres Lächeln ersetzt.

Tai und die anderen älteren Digiritter hatten den neuen Digirittern erst neulich von ihrem ersten Abenteuer und dem Kampf gegen Devimon erzählt.

Doch das tat nichts mehr zur Sache.

Kari Kamiya, das buchstäbliche Licht in seinem düsterem Leben, hat ihn wie alle anderen im Stich gelassen und verraten.

Wieso machte er sich noch was vor? 

Ihm war von Anfang klar gewesen, dass sie seine Gefühle nie erwidern würde.

Er hatte sich falsche _Hoffnungen_ gemacht, wie üblich. 

_Man, ich sollte mir das mit der Hoffnung abgewöhnen. Bringt eh nur schlimme Erinnerungen zurück_. 

„Er hätte nie ein Digiritter werden sollen, ständig ist er uns ein Klotz am Bein und hält uns auf. Er ist nutzlos!!!!", wieder einmal hallte einer Yoleis Schreie durch die Halle.

_Ich...._

„Davis, was ist los?...Davis?....Davis!....Davis!!!...Davis!!!!"

Er wurde durch irgendetwas was auf ihm rumhüpft und ihn anschrie aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Huh?"

„Davis, was ist mit dir los? Geht es dir nicht gut? Ich hab versucht dich anzusprechen aber du hast mich gar nicht bemerkt."

Mittlerweile war das kleine DemiVeemon aus seinem Versteck, also Davis Rucksack, herausgeklettert und hüpfte nun auf dem Kopf des Digiritter.

„Tut mir leid DemiVeemon. Ich hab nur nachgedacht. Komm lass uns gehen."

„Davis wir wollten doch mit den anderen in die Digiwelt gehen. Du hast es doch versprochen!"

Davis wusste nur zu gut wie viel DemiVeemon daran liegt in die Digiwelt zu gehen.

Würde ihm wahrscheinlich auch so gehen, wenn er nach Hause wollte.

Trotz allem ist die Digiwelt immer noch seine Heimat geblieben.

„Und ich bleibe auch dabei, wir benutzen meinen Computer daheim."

„Aber wieso können wir nicht mit den anderen in die Digiwelt?"

„...", Stille war die einzige Antwort die DemiVeemon bekam.

***********************Etwas später, bei Davis zuhause************************************

Mit einer flüssigen, in jahrelanger Übung perfektionierten Bewegung griff Davis in seine Hosentasche und brachte einen nicht allzu kleinen Schlüsselbund zum Vorschein. Da er des Öfteren nur eine Hand frei hatte, was auch jetzt der Fall war da er DemiVeemon mit der anderen Hand hielt, suchte er mit seinem Daumen nach dem richtigen Schlüssel.

_Mal sehen, Fahrradschlüssel, Kellerschlüssel, Briefkastenschlüssel,....Ah! Gefunden! _

Mit Zeigefinger und Daumen griff er nach dem Wohnungsschlüssel, schloss auf und stiess die Tür auf.

_Keiner da wie`s scheint. Wie üblich... _

Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und machte sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer, wo er wie erwartet niemanden vorfand, und ging weiter in sein Zimmer wo er erstmal seine Schulsachen versorgte.

Seine Eltern waren bei der Arbeit und Jun war wahrscheinlich mal wieder mit ihren Freundinnen auf Schaufensterbummel. Das wichtigste war, so behauptete Davis, dass sie auf Männerjagd war. Und jedes Mal wurde Jun zuerst rot und gab dann ihrem kleinen Bruder eine Kopfnuss die sich gewaschen hatte.

Er war immer noch geknickt von dem was in der Schule passiert war und hatte auf dem Nachhauseweg kein einziges Wort mit DemiVeemon gewechselt, was DemiVeemon nur noch besorgter machte. 

Das machte sich deutlich bemerkbar, denn der kleine Drache sah seinen Partner mit einem für ihn ungewöhnlich besorgten Blick an. 

„Davis, was ist los mit dir? ... Du hast mir nicht geantwortet als ich dich gefragt habe...Warum? Davis sag mir was passiert ist, bitte."

Davis sah das kleine Digimon an und eine grosse Trauer überkam ihn sofort. 

Er war schuld daran, dass sein Digimonpartner, noch wichtiger sein bester und wahrscheinlich einziger Freund, sich nun sorgen machte.

Ohne es zu merken drückte er DemiVeemon fester an sich, was DemiVeemon aber dafür um so deutlicher spürte.

„Davis nicht so fest!...Das tut weh...Davis!!", DemiVeemon wand sich hin und her, als ob es irgendwo eingeklemmt wäre und versuchte sich aus Davis Griff zu befreien.

Dass Davis in seiner Freizeit trainierte machte die Sache auch nicht gerade einfacher. 

Schliesslich musste er ja als Fussballer fit bleiben.

Es stützte sich mit den Händen an Davis Arm ab und versuchte sich aus der Umklammerung heraus zu hieven. 

Davis der noch immer in Gedanken versunken war spürte zwar den Widerstand aber dachte sich nichts dabei.

Mit letzter Kraft befreite sich das blau-weisse Digimon, benutzte Davis Arm als Sprungbrett und sprang mit einem Satz, der erstaunlich für seine kleinen Beine war, auf das einzige Bett im Zimmer wo es auf dem Bauch landete.

Erst jetzt merkte Davis, dass der Widerstand auf seinem Arm fehlte.

Er schaute nach unten, sah auf und blickte sich im Zimmer um.

Zuletzt fand er es auf dem Bett liegend.

„DemiVeemon?"

„Davis, was sollte das? Du hast mich fast zerquetscht!"

„Ich...es...es tut mir leid."

„Davis..."

„DemiVeemon, die anderen Digiritter haben sich über mich lustig gemacht, sie hat sich über mich lustig gemacht..."

„Davis, es ist sicher alles ein Missverständnis. Wahrscheinlich waren sie alle nur etwas genervt, dass wir nicht pünktlich waren. „

„Nein DemiVeemon, ich weiss wie sich das anhört. Das war die Wahrheit. Ich dachte sie wären meine Freunde, aber sie sind mir einfach in den Rücken gefallen."

Davis stand immer noch an der gleichen Stelle und DemiVeemon war immer noch auf dem Bett. Er blickte zur Uhr und wendete sich dann wieder DemiVeemon zu.

„Wie wär`s mit einem Ausflug in die Digiwelt?", fragte er plötzlich ohne auch nur den Anschein von Trauer in seiner Stimme. Innerlich aber schossen ihm tausend fragen durch den Kopf. Der plötzliche Stimmungswechsel ging auch nicht an DemiVeemon unbemerkt vorbei, doch es beschloss nicht weiter nachzufragen.

Davis ging zum Bett rüber und DemiVeemon sprang auf seinen Kopf. Zuerst war er überrascht doch dann entfloh ihm ein kleines Lächeln.

Zusammen gingen sie zum einzigen Computer im Zimmer und stellten sich davor.

Er war zwar nicht der neueste, aber um die Hausaufgaben darauf zu machen reichte er völlig aus. Zu Dumm dass Davis seine Hausaufgaben gerne vergass.

„Davis, egal was passiert ich werde immer bei dir bleiben. Darauf kannst du dich verlassen."

„Danke DemiVeemon. Los geht's ! Tor zur Digiwelt öffne dich!!"

Innerhalb von Sekunden ging der Computer wie von Geisterhand an und auf dem Bildschirm erschien ein uns allen bekanntes Programm. 

Die Anzeige wechselte von „Geschlossen" zu „Offen" und schon wurden die beiden von einem unglaublich weissem und unglaublich hellen Licht umhüllt. Es wirkte fast schon gezeichnet. Doch das ist nebensächlich. Sie waren auf dem Weg in die Digiwelt.

[ „Ich werde da sein", der Digimon 02 Song ist zu hören ]

Nun das war`s für diesmal.

Was wird in der nächsten Folge passieren? Was ist in der Zwischenzeit bei den anderen Digirittern passiert? Fühlen sie reue? Was für Abenteuer erleben unsere Freunde Davis und DemiVeemon in der Digiwelt? Hat diese Geschichte überhaupt eine Zukunft? Und wann werde ich endlich die Klappe halten?

Hoffentlich bis zum nächsten mal!!


	2. Chapter 2

Was das letzte Mal geschah:

_Davis stand vor der Tür zum Computerraum._

„_Er hätte nie ein Digiritter werden sollen, ständig ist er uns ein Klotz am Bein und hält uns auf. Er ist nutzlos!"_

_Ich... _

„_Davis, egal was passiert ich werde immer bei dir bleiben. Darauf kannst du dich verlassen."_

_Er stand vor dem Computer in seinem Zimmer, DemiVeemon auf seinem Kopf._

„_Danke DemiVeemon. Los geht's ! Tor zur Digiwelt öffne dich!"_

--------------------------------------

„Wo bleibt **_er_** denn?", fragte Yolei in einem etwas genervten Tonfall.

Mit **_er _**war zweifellos Davis gemeint.

Die Digiritter warteten schon eine geschlagene halbe Stunde auf ihn, obwohl Anfangs alle ausser Cody dafür waren Davis einfach zu vergessen und endlich in die Digiwelt zu gehen, beschlossen sie auf ihn zu warten.

Yoleis Geduld ging langsam aber sicher zu ende, denn Davis war immer noch nicht aufgetaucht. Ihrer Meinung nach war er zwar ein Idiot, aber ein zuverlässiger Idiot.

Er würde immer kommen, zwar verspätet, aber er würde kommen.

Langsam begann sie sich Sorgen zu machen. Ja, Yolei machte sich sorgen um Davis. Lächerlich, nicht? Sie gab es zu. Aber sie war nicht die einzige.

Alle machten sich sorgen um ihm.

„Wir sollten ihm eine Nachricht auf sein D-Terminal schicken", schlug Cody vor während er jeden von ihnen nach einander kurz ansah.

T.K. nickte ihm zu und kramte sein D-Terminal aus seinem Rucksack hervor und machte sich an die arbeit.

BEEEEEEP BEEEEEP

Der im Hintergrund laufende Computer meldete sich mit einem lauten, rhythmischen Piepton.

Wie zu erwarten war, waren sie alle für einen Moment verdutzt bevor Kari schliesslich an den Computer herantrat.

„Was ist los?"

„Der Computer zeigt an, dass ein Tor zur Digiwelt hier in der nähe geöffnet worden ist.", antwortete Kari während sie gebannt auf den Bildschirm starrte.

„Was?", schrieen Yolei, Cody und T.K im Chor.

„Aber wer ausser uns könnte das tun?"

„Keine Ahnung Cody, aber gleich werden wir es wissen.", alle schauten Yolei mit einem fragendem Blick an.

„Ich habe zusammen mit Izzy das Programm ein bisschen verändert und unter anderem eine Suchfunktion eingebaut. Wird irgendwo auf der Welt ein Tor zur Digiwelt geöffnet, können wir hier auf dem Bildschirm eine Live-Übertragung der Umgebung in der die betreffende Person gelandet ist sehen.", erklärte sie schnell.

Kari wich zur Seite und Yolei setzte sich vor den Computer und gab ein paar Befehle über die Tastatur ein. Wie versprochen erschien wenige Sekunden später ein Fenster von der Grösse einer CD-Hülle auf dem Bildschirm mit dem Titel:

_**Live-Übertragung aus der Digiwelt in 5...4...3...**_

Nach ungefähr 5 Sekunden wich der schwarze Hintergrund des Fensters.

Das erste was sie sahen war Sand. Unmengen von Sand.

„Die Wüste?", fragte T.K. etwas erstaunt.

Keiner antwortete ihm. Als er wieder auf den Bildschirm sah glaubte er in der Ferne zwei Gestalten ausmachen zu können. Von der Position der Kamera nach zu urteilen war die Kamera ungefähr ein paar hundert Meter vom nächsten Fernseher entfernt.

„Yolei, kannst du näher ran? Da, da drüben, sieh hin.", um seine Aussage zu bekräftigen zeigte er mit dem Finger auf die Stelle.

„Huh?", sie schaute auf die Stelle und sah es dann auch.

„Mal sehen ob ich näher ran kann...", fing sie an.

Bevor sie aber die Chance hatte irgendeinen Befehl einzugeben, erstrahlte ein hellblaues Licht an der Stelle an der gerade noch zwei Figuren standen.

Unverkennbar eine Digitation. So etwas konnte man selbst aus mehreren Kilometern Entfernung noch gut erkennen.

Gatomon sprang in Yoleis Schoss und beugte sich näher an den Bildschirm, in der Hoffnung wenigstens zu sehen was das für ein Digimon war.

Das Licht verschwand wieder so schnell wie es aufgetaucht war und zurück blieb nur noch eine Staubwolke als das Digimon auf und davonrannte.

Kari schaute auf ihren Digimonpartner mit einem fragenden Blick herab, die anderen Menschen und Digimon ebenfalls.

„Was?", fragte Gatomon verwirrt und sah genauso fragend an.

„Weißt du was das für ein Digimon ist?", antwortete ihr Cody.

„Ich weiss es nicht. Aber von seiner Schnelligkeit her zu urteilen muss es auf allen vieren laufen, so ähnlich wie Garurumon. Mehr kann ich auch nicht sagen, da ich ja auch nicht mehr gesehen habe als ihr."

„Davis!"

„Was?"

„Davis ist der einzige ausser uns der ein Tor zur Digiwelt öffnen könnte. Aber wenn das was Gatomon sagt stimmt, dann kann das unmöglich Veemon gewesen sein. Wenn es zu Flamedramon digitiert hat es nur zwei Beine und so schnell kann es nicht rennen."

„Vielleicht gibt es ja noch mehr Digiritter, _seufz_ vielleicht sind auch ein paar schöne Jungs dabei.", plapperte Yolei drauf los mit Herzchen in den Augen und einem verträumten Blick.

Alle in der nähe Yoleis gingen sofort ein, zwei Schritte zurück und sahen sie an mit einem Gesichtsausdruck der sagte: _Bist du völlig durchgedreht?_

„Hab doch nur Spass gemacht! Ihr vertragt ja gar keinen Humor!", erklärte sie und warf die Hände in die Höhe.

„Äähm...nun...gehen wir auf Nummer sicher und schauen nach ob Davis daheim ist.

Wenn nicht wissen wir zumindest wer das gerade war."

„Gut, das machen wir. Kari, du und Yolei seht nach ob Davis daheim ist und ich und Cody sehen an den Orten nach an denen er sich sonst so aufhält. Los!"

---------------------------------------

**Break Up!**

Es war schon zwei Tage her. Zwei Tage seit es von diesem mysteriösen Digimon keine Spur mehr gab. Kari und Yolei hatten unmittelbar nach der Versammlung im Computerraum überprüft, ob Davis daheim war oder nicht.

Wie sich herausgestellt hatte, war er aber zuhause gewesen, als die beiden an die Tür geklopft hatten. Es erschien ihnen jedoch verdächtig wie schnell er sie abgewimmelt hatte, wenn man bedenkt das Kari ihn besuchen kam.

Auch sonst verhielt er sich seit diesem Abend anders als es seine Freunde von ihm gewohnt waren. Der sonst so gesellige und manchmal auch dusselige Davis den sie alle kannten, verhielt sich äusserst ruhig und ungewöhnlich verschlossen.

Er tuschelte weder mit seinen Freunden im Unterricht noch war er unaufmerksam im Unterricht.

Sogar die Lehrer hatten ihn bereits darauf angesprochen und hatten ihn gefragt, ob er erkältet sei oder sonst irgendwelche Probleme hatte. Obwohl er den Unterricht oft störte und seine Hausaufgaben sporadisch machte, war er doch ein nettes Kind und die gesamte Lehrerschaft machte sich sorgen um den Rotschopf.

Auf ihre Fragen antwortete er aber immer, dass es ihm gut gehe. Er ging seinen Freunden vom Fussballclub und seinen anderen Kollegen aus dem Weg und zog sich in den Pausen immer aufs Dach der Schule zurück um dort alleine zu Essen.

Beunruhigt wandten sich diese an die restlichen Digiritter, von denen sie sich vieles erhofften. Wenn jemand zu ihm durchdringen konnte, dann sie; schliesslich hatten sie ja Kari auf ihrer Seite und es war kein Geheimnis, dass Davis in sie verknallt war.

Mehrmals versuchten sie ihn nach dem Unterricht abzufangen, aber sobald er aus dem Klassenzimmer ging, machte er sich sofort aus dem Staub. Wenn sie ihn in den Gängen begegneten änderte er sofort die Richtung und verschwand im riesigen Schulgebäude.

Yolei war ausser sich. Als sie ihm zufällig über dem Weg gelaufen war, ignorierte er sie einfach. So als wäre sie Luft! Sie sorgte sich um den Vollidioten und er wagte es sie zu ignorieren! Das Mass war definitiv voll und sie wollte ihn zur Rede stellen.

„Wir müssen diesen Trottel zur Rede stellen!", rief Yolei laut und schlug mit der Faust auf den Computertisch neben ihr. Ihr Gesicht war rot vor Wut und Dampf kam aus ihren Ohren. Ihre Freunde nahmen einen Schritt zurück und lächelten sie nervös an.

Sie und die andern, minus Davis, hatten sich zu einer Notfallsitzung im Informatikzimmer eingefunden.

„Beruhig dich doch. Es ist alles-", versuchte Cody sie zu beschwichtigen.

Sie warf ihm einen mörderischen Blick zu und er verstummte augenblicklich.

„Ich mach mir auch schon sorgen. Yolei hat Recht, so kann es nicht weitergehen.", kam es von Kari.

T.K meldete sich zu Wort. „Wir müssen das ganze logisch angehen."

„Was für einen Grund hätte er uns aus dem Weg zu gehen?", fuhr er nach einer kurzen Pause fort.

„Ich weiss es!", rief Yolei aus heiterem Himmel. „Ein böses Digimon hat ihn zum Bösen bekehrt."

Alle schauten sie merkwürdig an.

„Oder noch schlimmer! Der Digimon Kaiser!

Was ist wenn er einen seiner Schwarzen Ringe bei Davis und Veemon benutzt hat und sie zu seinen Sklaven gemacht hat?" sagte sie beinahe hysterisch.

„Na ja, es wäre eine mögliche Erklärung...", murmelte Cody vor sich hin.

„Cody!"

„Das war doch bloss ein Witz.", erklärte er Kari.

„Mit solch einer ernsten Sache macht man keine Witze!", fuhr sie fort mit ihrer Schelte.

„Was soll denn der Aufruhr?"

Tai hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit unbemerkt ins Zimmer geschlichen.

„Tai! Was machst du denn hier?", fragte ihn seine kleine Schwester überrascht.

„Na, ich dachte ich komm mal vorbei und schau nach dem Rechten."

Er legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter.

„Ich muss doch auf mein kleines Schwesterchen aufpassen."

„Also, was ist los? Und wo ist eigentlich Davis? Ist er aufs Klo gegangen oder so was?"

„Davis ist der Grund warum wir überhaupt hier sind.", sagte T.K.

Tai zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Sie klärten ihn über die momentane Lage auf.

„Ich glaube ich hab da schon einen Plan.", fing der ehemalige Anführer der Digiritter an. „Wir müssen nur..."

------------------------------

_ „Ich werde da sein", der Digimon 02 Song ist zu hören _

Was wird in der nächsten Folge passieren? Werden sie es schaffen mit Davis zu sprechen? Was ist Tai's Plan? Findet es heraus im nächsten spannenden Kapitel von „Digimon 02: The meaning of true friendship".

Kommentar des Autors:

Puh! Dieses Kapitel hat aber viel Zeit in Anspruch genommen. Tut mir leid, dass ich so lange nichts von mir hab hören lassen. Aber jetzt wo ich wieder Zeit habe ich vor mehr an dieser Geschichte zu arbeiten. Ich entschuldige mich noch mal bei euch und hoffe dieses Kapitel hat euch nicht enttäuscht. Bis zum nächsten Mal!


End file.
